Gracias a los torposoplos
by LadySlipknot
Summary: Tomó el pesado libro en sus manos, quedando a escasos centímetros de rozarla, sintiendo como el olor de la colonia era más fuerte a esa distancia y sus sentidos empezaban a fallar dejándose guiar por las emociones.


_**¡Hola! Pues este es mi primer fic o más bien one-shot (creo que dice así) es muy cortito pero creo que quedo bastante bien, ¿no? **_

_**Realmente esta pareja me encanta y aunque no hay mucho de ellos quería hacer mi aportación. **_

_**Espero que os guste y que comentéis.**_

* * *

_** GRACIAS A LOS TORPOSOPLOS **_

_Todo el mundo le aseguraría que era una muchacha rara en todos los sentidos, mientras que a él se le antojaba interesante. Sus atuendos estrafalarios desataban las risas de todo el colegio, pero por más que él miraba y miraba no encontraba nada de gracioso, le parecía sumamente original. _

_Aquella vocecilla suave y con un aire soñador le hacía sonreír sin querer, sin percatarse que aquella bellísima tonalidad era como una sinfonía para sus oídos. _

_Cuando por casualidad se encontraba con esa mirada podía leer en todos sus matices de color azul las fantasías que proclamaba su cabeza y su puro corazón. _

_Podía encontrarse absorto mirando como sus salvajes rizos rubios bailaban bajo el sol desatando su envidia por saber cual impartía más luz, o como se mecían en el viento frío de la noche alumbrando como un candil. _

_A veces la veía remangarse las mangas del uniforme y desabrocharse los primeros botones de su camisa, dejándole ver un poco más de su piel nívea, que se la imaginaba de tacto tan suave como el terciopelo. _

_Luego sus ojos verdes se posaban en sus labios, descubriendo sus surcos, su apetecible jugosidad y su color rosado que de vez en cuando hacía juego con sus mejillas. Entonces ahí se daba cuenta de que su corazón comenzaba a correr desbocado incitándole a cosas que él mismo creía groseras y que no eran de esperarse de un caballero, pero que no podía remediar sentir. _

_- Nott, ¿Me estas escuchando? _

_Las palabras de Malfoy llegaron a él como un torrente de agua fría, despertándole de sus pensamientos profundos mientras estudiaba pociones. _

_- Realmente no, disculpa. _

_Sus ojos se encontraron con aquellos dos icebergs que parecían analizarle, pero él no se inmutó en absoluto, e hizo un ademán con la mano para que su compañero volviera a retomar la charla en la que se había perdido por completo. Este otro sacudió la cabeza. _

_-Este curso estás en otro mundo Nott y eso no ayuda. _

_- Sí te refieres a los planes que nuestros padres tienen reservados para nosotros, te advertí que no sería participe Malfoy. _

_Este solo bufó molesto y se levantó de la mesa con fastidio para después caminar con seguridad hasta la puerta de la biblioteca y desaparecer. Thedore lo miró con pena, él no caería en la trampa. _

_De repente todos aquellos olores característicos de la biblioteca como lo era el del moho, la madera o aquel inconfundible olor a libros, fue opacado por aquella colonia fresca de toques afrutados en los que podía distinguir el leve aroma del coco. _

_Sus ojos vagaron con rapidez y la encontraron al pie de una de las estanterías intentando alcanzar un libro y un impulso le guió hacía ella. Era ahora o nunca. _

_Tomó el pesado libro en sus manos quedando a escasos centímetros de rozarla, sintiendo como el olor de la colonia era más fuerte a esa distancia y sus sentidos empezaban a fallar dejándose guiar por las emociones. _

_Ella giró sobre sus talones y le miró curiosa, no sabía que reacción esperarse de aquel muchacho de slytherin, hasta que él la tendió el libro con una sonrisa. _

_-Gracias Nott. _

_Él sintió desfallecer allí mismo. _

_-Thedore, me llamo Theodore. _

_-Yo soy Luna Lovegood encantada. _

_Le tendió su mano, fina y pequeña, a comparación con la de él, y se perdió en su interminable sonrisa. La sujetó en un agarre delicado intentando sentir más de esa cremosa piel. _

_-Sé quién eres Luna. _

_Ella pareció asombrase por tal respuesta puesto que sus ojos azules se abrieron desmesuradamente y batieron sus largas pestañas haciendo que para él se viera como la pura inocencia. _

_-Supongo que me conocerías mejor por lunática… _

_-¿Qué? no, ósea sí pero desde luego que yo jamás he usado ese calificativo hacía ti. _

_Luna rió ante el estado desesperado en el que se encontraba el joven. Ella no le daba importancia a aquellos motes o burlas dedicadas hacía su persona, no era algo que tu viera interés para ella como lo tenían los grindylow o cualquier otra criatura mágica. _

_- No me molesta Theo. _

_- Realmente jamás lo he hecho.- Comentó acalorado. _

_-Te creo. _

_Un suspiro de alivio se escapó de sus labios y después volvió a fijarse en ella que aún le miraba con curiosidad y con las mejillas algo arreboladas._

_Él, siempre correcto y directo, se había quedado sin palabras delante de ella, actuando como un completo idiota. No quería que ella le viera de esa forma, quería pedirla una cita o algo parecido, pero al final iba a ser verdad que la casa de las serpientes iba a ser una cobarde. Se pasó la mano por su pelo castaño, revolviéndolo para quitarse la presión que le ahogaba en ese momento, pero su táctica no pareció dar resultado y aquello le exasperaba más y más. _

_Luna sabía que aquel muchacho alto y delgado a la par que atractivo, intentaba decirla algo, pero le notaba crispado y confuso, como si estuviera realmente confundido. _

_- Quizás sean torposoplos Theo. _

_-¿Eh? _

_-Ya sabes, se te meten por el oído y confunden tu cerebro. _

_-Oh, no sabía de su existencia. _

_-Ya… Nadie creé en ellos pero…-Miró hacía ambos lados. Después se alzó de puntillas hasta alcanzar su oído.- Mi padre y yo tenemos un invento para verlos, si quieres probar estaría encantada. _

_-Perfecto la cita a las nueve. _

_-¿La cita? _

_-Digo, ya sabes, para ver a los torposoplos._

_Ella sonrió y abandonó la biblioteca después de despedirse encantadoramente de él. Theodore simplemente se quedó observando como ella se marchaba y dándole internamente las gracias a aquellos benditos torposoplos. _


End file.
